MLP: Spectre
by MarcellusMiro66
Summary: Seven months after "Skyfall", Twilight begins to suffer from horrific nightmares. She and Logan decide to seek answers from the Crystal Empire. A corrupted unicorn named King Sombra and his apprentice Eris attempt to take over, prompting Twilight, Logan, a Royal Guard named Flash Sentry and his partner Sunset Shimmer to intervene. (Sequel to "MLP: Skyfall")
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone, MarcellusMiro66 here! The sequel to _Skyfall_ and the prequel to _Equestria_ _War_ , this is the second / fifth installment in the _MLP: FiM_ trilogy and the _Titans_ _Alliance_ series (respectively).

Taking place seven to eight months following the Canterlot Wedding, Twilight is haunted by nightmares about reverting to the dark side and Logan is harboring doubts about becoming a full-fledged hero, during which a new threat arises to threaten the Crystal Empire. The duo must face their demons in order to save the Empire.

Enjoy! If you can...

* * *

Dreams are wonderful things. Dreams can be found in your empire state of mind. Dreams subtly persuade you to let go of your fears and insecurities, proving to you that you are already secure. It takes control of your imagination and allows it to run riot, freely with consequences. However... There are no such things as no consequences. There are always consequences for committing sins; no sin goes unpunished. Those sins include dishonesty, disloyalty, and... _treason._

* * *

 _Twilight's eyes and head shot open and up, glancing around to find herself back in the Canterlot Caverns. Shaking her head in horrified disbelief, her already increased panting increased tenfold as she searched for any means of escape but to no avail,_

 ** _"There is no escape, young mare."_**

 _The voice inside her landscape boomed this statement loud and clear for Twilight to hear, but she wouldn't have any of it,_

 ** _"No. No, you're wrong."_**

 ** _"Yes. Yes, I'm right."_**

 _Twilight panted in dismay as the voice continued, **"There can be an escape from this prison – the prison held by your mentor... Princess Celestia."**_

 _No... No, it couldn't be..._

 ** _"Embrace your inner villain. Let it drive you."_**

 ** _"No. No..."_**

 ** _"...to become the mare you were meant to be..."_**

 ** _"No... No!"_**

 ** _"...or be destroyed by the villains you call your friends. Do not fear...the spectre of fear."_**

 ** _"No! No! NOOOOOO!"_**

 _With one swift turn around, Twilight found herself face to face with the voice who was none other than..._

 ** _"Logan?"_**

 _Suddenly, her "friend's" lapis blue eyes glowed bloody red as he smirked a sinister smirk, **"Surprise, surprise, darling."**_

 _Logan menacingly cackled as Twilight backed away in horror and unleashed a final bloodcurdling scream,_

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

 ** _"AAAHHH!"_**

Twilight's entire body shot up and glanced around in fear, seeing nothing but her reflection in a mirror nearby. Safe to assume that she was in the comfort of her home, she sighed in relief and rubbed her head as she leapt out of her bedstead. Know that she had only a limited amount of energy, she decided to go stargazing and ignore her tiredness for now. She was so tired that she didn't realize that Spike was not only not sleeping, but also crying silently in regret; her being missing the month following the wedding didn't exactly help, either **(1)**.

Heading outside towards the furthest balcony with her telescope, she positioned it to where she could see the Badlands. It wasn't unintentional; that one place was where the Changelings were banished to following the Canterlot Catastrophe...well, excluding the few rare ones that were reformed. Those few rare ones were Queen Chrysalis and her second-in-command...

 _Logan._

That particular name made Twilight shiver. Probably because it was the name of the most handsome Changeling she ever met. Probably because it was the name of the most dangerous enemy she ever met. Probably because it was the name of the first friend she ever met. Probably because it was all three. Definitely three. She eventually cried her sorrows out and slumped down to the ground in despair; she knew that all this was all her fault. She let the darkness (in the form of the dreaded Princess Lena Nyx) corrupt and consume her on that fateful day. That fateful day marked the fateful day of lies, betrayal, and broken friendship. The magic of friendship had been broken that day. She feared that it would be broken again. She needed comfort, she needed solace, she needed...

 _Logan._

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, she just knew...

Logan Lazuli was very dangerous, but Twilight Sparkle needed him. In fact, Twilight _wanted_ him.

This epiphany alone made Twilight's eyes water up and hoofs bury in her face, regardless of whether or not they were clean and dirty. She yearned for his persistent presence to return to her. She needed – no, _wanted_ – him by her side.

 _This wasn't love... This was lust._

* * *

 _This wasn't love... This was lust._

Of course, this was Logan's similar thought on the indirect matter at hand as he rubbed his eyes in tiredness; he had stayed up most of the months that followed the Canterlot Catastrophe attempting to perfect the peace treaty his Queen had concocted up as a means of making up for her previous actions. If she made a courageous comeback or sought redeeming redemption, it didn't exactly matter anymore; either way, the Changelings would always be remembered for the attempted invasion of Canterlot.

Logan set down his quill and made his way to the balcony, his intention of stargazing made crystal clear. It was a Equestria custom, taught to him by a certain young unicorn filly. Twilight was quite open with her affinity for gazing upon the stars, and she was evidently eager to teach him all the wonders of stargazing. It was during the night of stargazing that Logan felt something warm up within himself; there was something about Twilight that made him rather weak. Maybe it was her pair of moderate purple eyes. Maybe it was her two-tone mane of purple and pink. Maybe it was her determination, wisdom, and roundabout innocence. Maybe it was all three. Definitely three.

Logan never quite understood the concept of stargazing until now; it was quite surprising and refreshing. What was also refreshing was the fact that Twilight remembered him after all those years apart. It comforted him enough to suppress his revenge desires towards Princess Celestia.

 _Still..._

 ** _"If you could only know_**

 ** _What we really are..."_**

Logan's head suddenly shot up at the mysterious new voice: a female voice,

 ** _"What we really are..."_**

Logan tore away for his short-lived stargazing and listened to the voice repeat the mysterious mantra,

 ** _"If you could only know..."_**

 ** _"What we really are..."_**

Logan trotted back into his office and, in a flash, the repetitive roster of mystery music lyrics was embedded in his deep skull,

 ** _"What we really are..."_**

What who really is? _Who_ is we? _What_ are we? So many questions, so little time – considering the circumstances he and the rest of his fellow Changelings were in. And by the rest of his fellow Changelings, he was most likely referring to his Queen... Who was supposedly eavesdropping on him as of now,

"My Queen?"

Queen Chrysalis's eyes widened upon being found out and cursed underneath her breath, "Yes... Logan?"

Logan smiled softly, knowing that his Queen had difficulties getting used to the new first name basis, "The peace treaty is close to perfection. The kingdom is also this as well. We are considered to have luck on our side, considering the circumstances the rest of us have been through for the past few months."

Queen Chrysalis smiled proudly, "Yes, we were lucky. However... If only the citizens of Canterlot knew the real reason for my revenge before reason – "

 _"Mom."_

Chrysalis instantly shot Logan a bewildered look at his straightforward statement. Only on the most rarest occasions did he call her Mom; he never did call her this ever since... His sister was his dearly beloved and the only other pony he solely cared for with the exception of herself and Twilight. It was quite the devastation for Logan when he learned of his sister's wrongful imprisonment in a glass mirror. He immediately assumed that the fault was Princess Celestia's, as she was known for unknowingly creating her own demons. Nightmare Moon, Discord, and even that all-mighty centaur Mom had told him at night could attest to that clear cut fact. What wasn't exactly clear to him until now was this: his sister's imprisonment wasn't Princess Celestia's doing,

"What happened to Dad wasn't your fault. It was his decision to sacrifice himself for us. It was his decision to absorb the last of that foul energy. It was his decision to ensure that his legacy would in the hands of capable Changelings like us. It was his decision – his and his alone."

At this point, Chrysalis's eyes were watering up and Logan's first instinct in response to this was to hug her like the loving "son" he was. He did so, and his action worked, albeit not for long. Eventually, she felt guilty all over again,

"Still... I didn't get to tell him that I love him."

"Mom, you are making the same mistake that Princess Celestia made seven months ago."

"What same mistake?"

"Assuming that Changelings do not love," Logan smiled, "Which we do with each other; we just never express our emotions fully. I am probably the only one here – with the exception of you, of course – who fully recognized the importance of love and friendship. 15 years ago... I decided to go on my own patrol when you ordered the Changelings to triple their security measures. It was then that I stumbled upon a young unicorn filly crying upon the realization that bullies were present, undermining her confidence **(2)**. One guess who that unicorn was?"

"Twilight Sparkle," Queen Chrysalis caught on.

"Yes. She told me that these bullies were getting on her nerves, so I flew out to do the same. When I returned, she was asleep in her bed, a smile visible on her nuzzle. When she awoke, she and I talked throughout the night, talking about how she and I are not entirely different. We both wanted to have a purpose in the world that needed heroes."

As Chrysalis listened to Logan's rousing speech, she felt her guilt take a backseat and a dive at the same time. She knew that, at a young age, her son was categorized as misguided, mistreated, and misunderstood to name a few categories. It was during the time where she was getting used to the concept of proper parenthood, so the first things naturally went through a few speed bumps. Once she got the hang of it, however, she was a mature mother...for the most part. Even though she was a no doubt in her right mind psychopathic conqueror, she still loved her son regardless.

Her son in question noticed his mom in deep contemplation and smiled once more, "Do you understand now?"

Chrysalis could smile proudly at the Changeling General she could call her son, "Yes, Logan. I do."

The two of them shared a sincere hug, and a picture was being painted. A picture of perfection and poise was on the painting canvas. When you paint a picture, a moment lasts longer. Unfortunately, that moment didn't last long enough as Logan suddenly gasped out in horror and collapsed to the ground. Chrysalis herself couldn't do anything except for watch on in confused fear as her son writhed around in the floor in agony. She eventually caught the attention of a Changeling Guard, practically screaming at him to get immediate aid as she comforted her son.

Logan could hear the female voice again as he heavily panted:

 ** _"If you could only know_**

 ** _What we really are..."_**

 ** _"What we really are..."_**

* * *

Nighttime was supposed to be a moment of silence for most ponies; this was, unfortunately, not one of those times. Princess Celestia was reading over some of the sent letters when the doors blasted open, revealing one of her many Royal Guards,

"News from Northern Equestria! Uh... Your Highness."

"Yes?"

"I am simply to tell you that _it_ has returned."

Princess Celestia gasped and nodded in ruefulness, turning to her second Royal Guard, "Find Princess Cadance and Shining Armor."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Princess Celestia began to write an urgent letter to Spike concerning her faithful student, "My dearest Twilight, you must come to Canterlot at once."

* * *

Logan's eyes shot open and he leaned forward; he instantly regretted it as his back began to ache and groaned in painful response. He saw that his hoofs, forehead, and midwaist were wrapped up in white bandages. There was nopony in the room besides his mother, who was slumped over on a chair and sleeping her heart out. Presumably not for long because she was beginning to stir,

"Mom?"

Chrysalis's eyes blinked open as she smiled at her son, "Oh, hello, Logan. I see you have awoken."

"Yes, I have," Logan rubbed his head, "What happened to me?"

"What _indeed_ happened to you?"

"You mean you don't know what did?"

"No, except... You began to feel pain."

Logan's eyes widened and he glanced away from Chrysalis in response. His face grimaced as he began to reminisce about the events prior, during, and following the attempted annexation of Canterlot. He attempted his hardest to remember what could've been the cause of his presumed anxiety attack, but the only thing that came to mind was...

 _Oh, Celestia._

"Mom," Logan glanced back to Chrysalis, "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for my son," Chrysalis stood up with a determined look.

Logan smiled at her as he reverted to his pony disguise: a mane of navy blue with violet streaks, a coat of light grey, a pair of eyes of lapis lazuli, and a cutie mark of a lapis lazuli gemstone in the form of a teardrop,

"Make me disappear."

* * *

 ** _("Writing's On The Wall" – Sam Smith)_**

 ** _I've been here before  
_ _But always hit the floor  
_ _I've spent a lifetime running  
_ _And I always get away  
_ _But with you I'm feeling something  
_ _That makes me want to stay_**

 ** _I'm prepared for this  
_ _I never shoot to miss  
_ _But I feel like a storm is coming  
_ _If I'm gonna make it through the day  
_ _Then there's no more use in running  
_ _This is something I gotta face_**

 ** _If I risk it all  
_ _Could you break my fall?  
_ _How do I live? How do I breathe?  
_ _When you're not here, I'm suffocating  
_ _I want to feel love run through my blood  
_ _Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
_ _For you, I have to risk it all  
_ _Cause the writing's on the wall_**

 ** _A million shards of glass  
_ _That haunt me me from my past  
_ _As the stars begin to gather  
_ _And the light begins to fade  
_ _When all hope begins to shatter  
_ _Know that I won't be afraid  
_**

 ** _If I risk it all  
_ _Could you break my fall?  
_ _How do I live? How do I breathe?  
_ _When you're not here, I'm suffocating  
_ _I want to feel love run through my blood  
_ _Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
_ _For you, I have to risk it all  
_ _Cause the writing's on the wall  
_ _The writing's on the wall_**

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _ **[2x:]**_

 ** _How do I live? How do I breathe?  
_ _When you're not here, I'm suffocating  
_ _I want to feel love run through my blood  
_ _Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
_**

 ** _How do I live? How do I breathe?  
_ _When you're not here, I'm suffocating  
_ _I want to feel love run through my blood  
_ _Tell me is this where I give it all up?  
_ _For you, I have to risk it all  
_ _Cause the writing's on the wall..._**

* * *

 **A/N** : **(1)** = Twilight being missing for the past month following the wedding is not only because of her PTSD, but because of her playing an important part in _Teen Titans: Civil War_ (an upcoming installment).

 **(2)** = This is a brief description of Chapter 12 in _Skyfall_ , detailing Twilight and Logan's first meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived soon and Twilight moaned softly as she sat up in what was supposed to be her bed. Instead, it was her balcony, the telescope still propped up to where it could see the Badlands. Blinking and rubbing her open eyes, she trotted down to her normal room, finding that Spike was not in his own bed. Heading downstairs, she was relieved to find her assistant still in the house, making breakfast. Something very noticeable was the fact that his eyes were blood shot red, as if he were crying. _Why would he be..._

"Hey, Twi!"

"Hi, Spike!"

"Where were you? You weren't in your bed this morning."

"Oh, I went outside to stargaze; I couldn't sleep last night," Twilight told the truth as she began to reorganize some books.

"Yeah, me either," Spike wiped away his tears as soon as her back was turned, "It's been busy for the past months, considering that the repairs of the Changeling Invasion."

Twilight's entire body stiffened up at the mere mention of this event. This particular event was memorable in its own right, but for all the wrong reasons. First, there was the impromptu invitation to a wedding she was fully unaware of until then. Second, there was the deadpan delivery in Princess "Cadance's" demeanor when she failed to recognize Twilight. Third, there was her [Cadance's] constructive criticism of the five girls' contributions to the wedding. Fourth, there was her outraged outburst at the wedding rehearsal, eventually followed by the others' Tranquil Fury and abandonment. Fifth, there was her immediate imprisonment at the hoofs of Queen Chrysalis. Sixth, there was her Roaring Rampage of Revenge targeting the same Queen, resulting in her almost resorting to murder to prove her point and innocence.

That sixth point already pushed her off the edge.

"Twi?"

Twilight reverted back to reality and found her beloved assistant staring at her with concrete concern, "Are you okay?"

Twilight didn't have an answer and instead ignored Spike's question; she turned away and slowly made her way out of the library. Passing by Ponyville establishments, including Carousel Boutique, Sugarcube Corner, and Sweet Apple Acres, kept walking until she reached the Everfree Forest, where the six girls had begun their quest to stop Nightmare Moon two years prior. To her at this moment, it wasn't tragic, but rather funny; her friends betraying their two-year friend for somepony who they had met for only two days was indeed a hoot. Speaking of hoot, an owl soared over her head and landed on a branch, further testing Twilight's hesitance. She challenged it and began to travel into the forest. A few time-consuming miles later, Twilight reached the decrepit Castle of the Two Sisters; actually, decrepit was an understatement as it was in still stable condition.

Entering inside, Twilight looked and looked and looked until she found the foyer. The one place where the Elements of Harmony were first discovered. Carefully advancing towards it, she noticed something peculiar that was added to the roster: another sphere. Unlike the others, however, this one glowed sapphire blue swirled with ruby red. She then was taken aback by the shattering of the sphere; it held an object inside, which the glowing colors were absorbed into. The object in question was a lapis lazuli necklace in the form of a teardrop. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Twilight advanced even further and further until she reached the necklace, which she picked up with her bare hooves.

That was the last thing Twilight remembered when her eyes glowed bright white.

* * *

"What you mean you haven't seen Twi, Rarity?"

"Darling, I'm afraid we all haven't. Have you, Spike?"

"No, the last time I saw her was her exiting the library. She didn't say anything to me."

"Well, we're not gonna wait for Twilight to come back; we have to find her."

"Rainbow, even when you're caring, you're still stubborn."

"So are you, Applejack. So are you..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Spike belched out a letter complete with green flames. Applejack unrolled the letter and read it quickly yet thoroughly, "It's from the Princess! Twilight needs to be at Canterlot at once."

"Which Princess?" Rainbow knew how to joke in a time of desperateness.

"Which one do you think, you numbnuts?" Applejack shot back.

"Maybe she knows where Twilight may be! Come on!"

The girls plus Spike easily complied with Rarity's command and ran out of the library to the train station. Unbeknownst to them, Sweetie Belle had stowed away in a separate carriage after hearing the news concerning her mentor. In the months she spent training with Twilight, she knew that something drastic was about to occur and she had to take a part in it. A few time-consuming miles later, the group ended up in Canterlot; with no time left to spare, they couldn't help but ran towards the castle. Everypony from around them began to look on as the Elements of Harmony ran as if the Chimera or some otherworldly creature was chasing them down.

The Elements bursted through the double doors of the throne room, where two surprised Princesses were supposed to awaiting the Element of Magic.

"Girls, where is Twilight?" Princess Celestia tilted her head in question.

"We were...gonna...ask you...the same...thing," Applejack responded, evidently out of breath.

"Twilight...has been...missing...for some time...now," Rainbow Dash agreed, evidently out of breath.

Celestia and Luna exchanged glances with concerned uncertainty before turning back to face the girls, "Twilight is missing?"

A group nod made Celestia turned her attention to the girls and gave the two Pegasi specific instructions, "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, take to the skies."

The two Pegasi nodded and flew out of the throne room into the skies above. Celestia and Luna immediately followed and joined in the search for Twilight. Searching everywhere from Ponyville to Canterlot to the Everfree Forest, it seemed that their search proved futile. Until...

"Sister!" Luna called to Celestia suddenly, "The Castle!"

The eldest knew crystal clearly what she meant and traveled with her to their own castle from back when they were just sisterly fillies growing up. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught notice and trailed behind, arriving just after the sisters. Celestia gestured Luna to watch the two Pegasi while she went on ahead. She observed her scenery from head to hoof; she strayed from using the word 'decrepit', as the castle seemed to be in still stable condition.

There was a sudden stench in the air; Celestia sucked in her breath as a means to hold in her vomit. Her eyes then landed on the foyer and they widened; her nuzzle hung agape as a result. The midair stench was indeed chunks of vomit mixed with blood. Celestia ran over, careful to step on the mess, and peered inside to find the empty space as the source of the bloody trail. The trail in question led to the throne room, which is where Celestia ran to. What she saw next horrified her fully.

Twilight was still alive. Just not... _completely_. Her mouth was the true source of the trail, still leaking blood and vomit for who knows how long. On her head was her crown, studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem shaped like her very own cutie mark. On her neck was a necklace...and not her own. This particular necklace was one of a lapis lazuli necklace in the form of a teardrop. Where have I seen that before?

Celestia's thought was interrupted by the groaning of her student, prompting to slowly walk over and check on her condition,

"Twilight?"

As if on cue, Twilight's eyes shot open. She clearly didn't hear Celestia, and her torturous transformation can attest to that. The Sun Princess could only watch in horror as her apprentice, the Element of Magic, screamed her lungs out as far as she could, a pretentious part of her transmigration from pony to Changeling. It was slow and enduring, but it was all worth it as it ended up successful. Her mane remained colorful but spiked all over while her coat was jet-black and holy on the legs, her pair of eyes were now mismatched (one had a pupil, the other had not), her horn was bent and curved, a white bandage wrapped around her head plus her horn, and her pair of crystal clear harlequin wings complemented her single pearl white fang and her entirety of herself.

 _"Twilight?"_ Celestia couldn't breath or move.

Twilight's mismatched eyes blinked in unison and she stared at her mentor in humiliated horror, _"Princess Celestia?"_ Her voice was distorted and out of sync. She noticed this and cupped her mouth in fear before taking notice of her legs. She glanced down slowly, examining herself from head to hoof to all around. She then faced Celestia again and her eyes began to tear up, her breath getting caught in her throat. As soon as she took one step further, Twilight let out a gut wrenching scream in pain as she fell to her knees:

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Twilight collapsed on the ground and her cries of despair echoed throughout the entire castle, her entire body jolting violently. Celestia dared herself not to sob her sorrows away and instead made her way to her apprentice, her intention of comforting her made clear. When she was in her radius, she softly stroked her mane, causing her to glance up and face her. Celestia smiled sincerely at her like a mother would, and it helped slow the jolting. Still, Twilight cried like a foal would and hugged her, who hugged her back,

 _"Shhh, shhh... It's all right, Twilight Sparkle... I'm here..."_

Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy ran into the throne room at the sound of the scream. They screeched to a stop at the sight of who was supposed to be their friend and each couldn't help but gasp rather loudly in horror. Celestia shot the three a glare that sent shivers running down their spines before turning her attention back to her apprentice, whom she comforted in her frontal legs. Once she was fully asleep, she lifted her up to her back and turned back to the trio of terrified ponies,

"We have to get Twilight back to Canterlot."

* * *

Shining Armor was pretty sincere and severe in his tenacious treatment of the new member of the Royal Guard. However, Flash Sentry, to his and his own surprise, had developed and demonstrated an interest in martial arts, parkour, and proper gentlemanly etiquette in each of his obstacle courses. In addition, he could differentiate between real ponies and fake, giving the Royal Guard a slight advantage; he needed a member like him, considering the events that had occurred in the past seven months.

Shining Armor couldn't exactly remember it all, but only this: if he had only saw through the Changeling Queen's disguise, he would not be here now to share that guilt with his own subconscious. Not only that, but his outraged outburst towards Twilight – his own sister, no less – had provided that creature with the opportunity to not only maintain her cover, but also do whatever she desired to Twilight. What if she hurt her? What if she almost killed her? What if she actually did? He couldn't handle the stress or the pressure of becoming a potential Prince...

If he had nothing short of potential left.

Suddenly, the doors of the throne room blasted open and in ran a certain Royal Guard mentioned earlier in this chapter, "Captain! Princess!"

"Yes, Flash Sentry?" The latter looked up.

"A letter from Princess Celestia!"

Cadance took the letter from Flash, reading it over with Shining Armor. Their respective pair of eyes widened with each line, but the colossal cherry on the sundae was this,

"Twilight is missing?!"

 _What?!_ Flash's eyes widened as well, something that went unnoticed by his superiors as they were too terrified to notice as well, and for good reason,

"Come on, Cadance."

Flash unwittingly followed the both of them out of the Crystal Empire, whose shield was still withstanding. He knew that the real reason why: Princess Cadance had cast a temporary protection spell on both the shield and the kingdom, and it couldn't last long. As such, the shield was slowly rumbling. This was a sign of time was of the essence. The three boarded the next train to Canterlot to meet with the two Princesses.

Flash contemplated Twilight's decided disappearance as the train traveled to Canterlot. He knew exactly why she had to: her involvement in the war in the alternate realm's Germaney (or Germany, as the humans called it) proved too much for her to bear. Considering all the destruction the kingdom (or country, as the humans called it) had been inflicted by, it was rather easy. Then again...

Was it really?

 ** _..._**

 _Oh._

 _Maybe that's why._ Flash closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm ready to be your apprentice, Princess Celestia!"_

 _"I did it! I did it, Princess Celestia! Did you see, did you see?!"_

 _"Come on, Princess, one more spell!"_

 _"I really wanted to talk to you today..."_

 _"Are you going to banish me? Or...lock me in the dungeon?"_

 _"Princess, please listen! Cadance is...!"_

 _"Princess, please!"_

 _ **"I hate you! I hate you!"**  
_

 _ **"Princess Celestia, help me!"**_

 _ **"NOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Celestia's shut eyes shot open and she screamed into the heavens above; she found herself in Twilight's room, who had long since fell asleep with a visible tear slipping down her eyelid and cheek. She couldn't handle the guilt any longer and knew that while everypony her apprentice held dear shared the blame for what happened to her, she couldn't help but think she was the most responsible. For the first time in forever...she buried her hooves into her face and sobbed like a little filly would.

Twilight's entire self shot forward and heavily panted; she almost instantly regretted it as she shouted in pained response to the injuries sustained by her painful transmigration. Yes, she could remember the events leading to her impromptu hospitalization. She had painstakingly slowly transformed into a Changeling right before her mentor's horrified eyes and she herself enjoyed the pain of doing so.

 _"Twilight?"_

Twilight's eyes opened wide before she glanced up and shifted her head towards the room's entrance, where a chair was propped up against the wall; who shall she find other than none other than her mentor staring right back at her in the eyes?

"Princess Celestia?"

"You've been asleep for a while. Are you okay?"

Twilight couldn't help but feel a bit ticked off by her rather redundant question, "Am I okay? Am I okay? You try transforming into a Changeling and see how I feel!" She continued as she turned her back towards a bewildered Celestia, "I didn't ask to be like this! I just wanted to protect my friends! To protect my family! To protect you, Princess! But no! You all used and tossed me away like garbage! I shouldn't have never listened to you! Because of you, I'm this monstrosity and you're asking me am I okay?! _NO! I AM **NOT** OKAY!_"

Twilight began to cry into her hooves once again as Celestia remained speechless once again. She regained her posture and advanced towards her, intending to comfort her like she had back in the castle. She raised a hoof and she noticed to her dismay,

"No, please... I'll hurt you."

"You can't hurt me," Celestia assured Twilight as she caressed her mane. She cried again, but this time she wrapped her frontal legs around her mentor's waist as she soothed her,

"Shhh. It will be alright, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia cooed softly, "I am here. I always am..."

Twilight made no effort to contradict Celestia's calming comments and instead melted into her embrace as she sobbed her sorrows away.

* * *

The train arrived at the station and all three aboard exited off, proceeding to bolt to the castle. At the same time, Logan teleported to the train station and carefully trailed behind. When all four of them were in the castle's radius, the Changeling realized that the two Royal Guards wouldn't let an innocent bystander inside for any circumstance. He swiftly shifted into Royal Guard armor and screeched to a stop right behind the trio, who were let in by the two guards for evident reasons.

Instead of bolting after them, Logan calmly trotted in like it wasn't any of his concern. In high contrast, he was extremely concerned about the condition of his dearly beloved Twilight. She was his best friend since childhood – in fact, she was his only friend. And yet, he hadn't told her this fact as of now. As of now, his own current condition was of least importance.

Logan made his way into Canterlot Tower and opened the case containing the Elements of Harmony, "Six to seven months in and Celestia still hasn't learned her lesson."

 _Neither have you..._ Logan thought to himself as he slowly closed the case.

* * *

"Do you think that Twilight thinks that it's our fault?" Fluttershy whispered beneath her long mane.

"I... I'm not sure," Rainbow Dash huffed, propping her head on her hoof.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that Twilight is okay," Rarity crossed her frontal legs, becoming the voice of reason next to Applejack...who was currently working on keeping her emotions in check,

"But what if she isn't? I can't – "

"Applejack," Rarity suddenly went stern, "Do not dare tarnish yourself with such brutal honesty. I know Twilight wouldn't give up like this. Not now."

The cowpony eventually nodded in agreement. She took off her Stetson and, after placing it off to the side, lunged at Rarity, who yelped in surprise as she was tackled for a bone crushing hug. Applejack began to cry as her unicorn friend slowly returned the hug. Twilight was not only their friend devoted to protecting the kingdom, she was their friend devoted to protecting her family and friends. Friends who stabbed her in the back time to time. She cared for them nonetheless.

Suddenly, the doors blasted open and in burst Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and a Royal Gaurd:

"Twiley! Twiley! Where is she?"

"Shining, calm down! It is past curfew and you might wake up somepony."

"Who's there to wake up besides the Elements of Harmony, Your Majesty?"

"Well, I'll be! Shining Armor and Princess Cadance!" Applejack proclaimed having calmed down, "What are you two doing here?"

"We received a letter from Aunt Celestia that another threat, this time against the Crystal Empire," Cadance explained, "but we never thought that – "

"That Twilight would go AWOL? Yeah, we never thought so, either," Rainbow Dash deadpanned whilst not facing them.

"You don't have to worry, though!" Pinkie Pie perked up, "Princess Celestia found her!"

"She did?" Shining, Cadance, and Flash suddenly found relief.

"Yuh-huh, but she's asleep, so I would shush if I were you."

The door went ajar and in walked Princess Celestia herself.

"Aunt Celestia!" Cadance went forward for a hug, which Celestia returned, "What happened? Where's Twilight?"

"She's sleeping. My sister and I just came back from finding her."

"Well, can we see her?"

Celestia was surprisingly reluctant to grant them permission to do so, which in turn surprised Cadance, but eventually relented, "Yes. Of course."

The couple entered inside Twilight's room and find the young mare curled up in a ball beneath the warmth of her blanket. They both immediately smiled in sincerity (and nearly swooned in the case of the Princess) and carefully took several steps closer. However, Shining made the mistake of extending his frontal leg and caressing her mane; he and Cadance recoiled in shock confusion as Twilight groaned and shuddered, shuffling around until she was away from them both. So that's why, Cadance thought to herself as she turned tail and trotted out of the room to find Celestia sitting with the other girls and Spike.

"You're not telling us something, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am not. For good reason."

"I suppose, but eventually that something will be told."

"She's not the only one keeping secrets." Everypony turned to the frame of the not yet closed door. There stood a Royal Guard with a mane of oxford blue, a coat of navy blue, a eye or two of sapphire blue, and a cutie mark of a lapis lazuli gemstone in the shape of a teardrop. He crossed her frontal legs and shook his head in disapproval of himself, strutting forward to the group. Stopping in the middle of the room, he then allowed himself to introduce himself, a curtsy complementing his introduction.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Captain Skyfall of the Changeling Kingdom and I'm here – "

"Why are you here?!" Rainbow was now alert and practically screamed in Logan's face, prompting a feigned frown from him; he was actually enjoying the torment of Twilight's friends.

"Let the Captain finish, Rainbow," Rarity was quick to take Logan's side, "Perhaps he is here for a very good reason."

"I am, actually. I am here to send a message to her Majesty from my Majesty."

"You mean Chrysalis?"

"Yes, ma'am. She wants to propose a truce of some sorts."

"A _truce_?"

"She has been informed of the threat against the Crystal Empire by one of our own. She wanted to offer you her assistance. However, considering what happened six to seven months ago..."

"You remembered the wedding?"

"How could I not forget? It's been a recent hot topic among the neighboring kingdoms, particularly my own and Maretonia. Not because of the wedding itself, of course."

"What do you mean?" Cadance furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"I mean that they were shown the "truth": Canterlot wasn't being attacked, but it was being tested instead. Tested to a limit to prove that Princess Celestia was worthy of being the ruler of all of Equestria. Thankfully, most of the kingdoms beyond approved of this assumption. In the Duke and Duchess's eyes, however...they thought otherwise."

Princess Celestia suddenly couldn't help but feel that this particular Changeling wasn't just here to propose a truce. To her, this talk about the wedding that occurred about six to seven months ago occurring now felt a little more off putting. If anything, it made feel that something was going on in a very bady way.

"Are you implying...?" Celestia's fears had been realized as Logan nodded in response,

"Unfortunately, yes. They are considering a revering revolution. They believe that since Miss Twilight was the only one to see the signs of the impeding invasion, they both believed that she was a more fitting ruler than you, Your Majesty."

The group gasped at the second sentence, but their mouths hung agape at the third one. Rainbow Dash in particular looked absolutely appalled,

"So this Duke and Duchess want to instigate a revolution? The nerve of them! I say we kick them right in the flanks!"

"Yeah? Well, get in line," Applejack stood up and cracked her neck.

"Save it, you two," Shining Armor stepped out of Twilight's room, "We don't want anypony starting a war...not today at least. Skyfall, was it? You said something about a truce?"

"Yes. My Queen claimed that she "owed a debt" to Miss Twilight."

Shining was beyond bewildered, but not just by Chrysalis's reason for helping them, "How?"

"Well...I'm not exactly sure why Chrysalis said – "

"No... How do you know my sister's name?"

Logan stopped himself before he went on an disjointed discourse in order to hear what Shining Armor's question was, but instantly regretted it. For that, he failed to bombard a big blush rushing to his cheeks, hinder a hilarious eye twitch, and delay a drop to the marble floor. One half of the group was addled, the other half was amused. Without thinking, he teleported out of the castle, his teleportation rivaling that of Twilight.

A group of pretty perplex ponies were left in his wake,

"Who was that about?" Sweetie Belle scratched her head.

"More importantly, **what** was that about?" Flash slipped off his helmet.

"Isn't it obvious, darling?" Rarity gave an all knowing smirk, "Captain Skyfall is in major like with Twilight," before giving an all knowing giggle.


End file.
